Sólo Amigos
by Shinxey
Summary: Sora pasó bastante tiempo de su infancia siendo rechazada por su mejor amigo, Tai. Ahora en secundaria, las cosas dan un giro de 180 grados. Taichi se da cuenta de lo que dejó ir, y ahora lo entiende: Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde...
1. Aquella Chica

_Sora pasó bastante tiempo de su infancia siendo rechazada por su mejor amigo, Tai. Tantas faltas hicieron explotar a la pequeña pelirroja, que decidió seguir un camino separado. Años después, Taichi se da cuenta de que en su infancia dejó ir a la chica mas bella del mundo, y también que esta dispuesto a recuperarla, pero ¿será tan fácil como se lo imagina? Ahora Taichi lo entiende: __No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde…_

_

* * *

_

_Siempre los mejores días de la semana eran los viernes: La rutina se vuelve más divertida, los dulces no son una limitación, los parques están abarrotados de nuevos amigos que hacer, y la escuela termina. Pero este viernes era el mejor de todos por una sola razón: El verano estaba a punto de comenzar._

_Todos los niños del salón de clases miraban el segundero del reloj con sus graciosos ojos, esperando impacientes que la manecilla llegara a su destino, sin escuchar siquiera al pobre profesor que aun seguía con la lectura. _

_3:30 parecía ser la hora más callada y pac__í__fica de aquel año escolar, puesto que todas las mentes de aquel recinto albergaban un s__ó__lo pensamiento, que tenía mucho que ver con el ciclo que se estaba culminando._

_Antes de proseguir, el maestro dirigió una última mirada a la pequeña multitud que lo acompañaba entonces. Él también estaba ansioso por irse, pero al menos quería cumplir lo que quedaba. _

_Casi en el centro de aquel salón, Taichi miraba desde su lugar el reloj cada dos minutos, asegurándose de que este funcionara a la perfección. _

_Unos escritorios detrás, la pequeña Takenouchi sonreía mientras veía a Tai golpear una y otra vez el suelo con sus zapatos deportivos. Ella también estaba ansiosa por que comenzara el verano… Verano que esperaba compartir con él, como ya se lo había prometido. Sora sólo esperaba que esta vez lo cumpliera. _

_No lo podía evitar, estar con Tai era lo mas interesante y genial de su vida. Siempre lo seguía y no hacia sino su voluntad, por que era su amigo y ella creía ciegamente en sus razones. Taichi era muy bueno con ella… siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor. Pero no importaba demasiado, no hacia más daño que un raspón, creía._

_La campana estaba a punto de sonar. Pudo ver a Taichi ajustar sus lentes de aviador, preparándose para salir, mientras ella suspiraba contemplándolo. Era tan lindo y gracioso, que creía que no había nadie mejor para ella. De hecho, esperaba con mucha ilusión casarse con él, era como un sueño, su sueño secreto, y quería que Tai lo supiera. La idea de estar juntos era una que la invadía al verlo, e imaginarse que eso sería posible en un futuro le llenaba de esperanza, y también cada vez que le hablaba. Lo admiraba demasiado, era un ejemplo de todo lo que ella deseaba en un niño, y quería hacérselo saber. _

_Si, la niña pelirroja estaba dispuesta a decirle a Taichi acerca de sus sentimientos. Este podría ser el primer verano que ella pase a su lado, y sería el verano en el que ella le confesara por fin su amor. Sólo rezaba por que Tai en verdad pudiera pasarlo con ella. Estaba muy emocionada, tenía algo importante que hacer._

_El tiempo corrió mientas ella divagaba. La campana sonó y al instante libros y hojas volaron alrededor del salón mientras la histeria dominaba a los niños, que gritaban emocionados. _

_Taichi corrió hacia el pasillo, y la pequeña Sora sacaba de su mochila una hoja de papel decorada con muchos corazones rojos y rosados, y un chocolate con envoltura dorada. Los guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo y también corrió fuera del aula. _

_Afuera, los autobuses ya estaban llenos de niños que gritaban y se despedían de la escuela de una manera casi eufórica. Los grupos de niñas despidiéndose fervientemente mientras subían al auto de sus padres, y se deseaban un buen viaje, mas promesas que cumplirían tal vez el próximo año escolar. Los chicos fuera con sus patinetas listas para dar vueltas por el parque, y los alumnos de grados mayores despidiéndose de sus novias totalmente despreocupados por los maestros, que esta vez no podían hacer nada sino mirar. Ya no eran su problema.. _

_Mientras el tr__á__fico se hacia mas tardío por las salidas de los profesores y la llegada de mas padres, los chicos aprovechaban el tiempo para hacer planes. _

_-¡Vamos al nuevo parque! Escuché que tienen una montaña que podemos trepar._

_-Mejor vamos al cine, antes de que se agoten las entradas para la película de la temporada._

_La emoción apenas comenzaba. Taichi pensaba en mil y un maneras para divertirse en un sólo día, aprovechando cada instante de su valioso verano. _

_-¿Qué opinas, Tai? ¿Parque o cinema?_

_El pequeño castaño mordió su labio; la película era buena, pero el parque sonaba tentador. Justo antes de que pudiera decir su elección, escuchó la voz de Sora, que estaba llamándole. _

_Tai supo inmediatamente que no podía ser bueno. Otro chico, Ishigo, codeó a su compañero de al lado, con una mueca de burla que dejaba claras sus intenciones. –Ahí viene tu novia, Tai. Tal vez quiera un beso de despedida._

_Todos comenzaron a reír de aquello, y Tai no podía estar más avergonzado. A su edad, las chicas no eran más que una molestia, así que fingió no haberla escuchado. _

_-El parque se oye bien, vámonos ya –Apresuró a sus compañeros que encontraban divertido seguirlo molestando. _

_-¡Tai!_

_Ella lo llamó de nuevo, y esta vez un amigo se lo hizo saber a Tai para que no tuviera salida. _

_-Yagami –Ishigo tomó al castaño por la camisa, deteniéndolo para enfrentar a la pelirroja. -, sé un buen novio, parece que Takenouchi tiene algo importante que decirte –Entonces lo abandonó en una situación de la que difícilmente saldría rápido. _

_Sora estaba completamente sonrojada por escuchar que todos suponían que Tai era su novio, pero sonrió por que no consideraba que fuera nada malo. _

_-Invitemos a Yamato –Escuchó Tai mencionar a su archienemigo por parte de Ishigo. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y dirigió su mirada hacia Sora. _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_La pequeña jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, indecisa si decirle o no. _

_-¿Sora? –La voz de Tai sonaba impaciente._

_-Es que… quería darte algo… Algo que hice yo misma, con mucho…_

_-¡Apresúrate, Taichi! –Gritaron sus amigos igual de ansiosos. – ¡Sólo bésala!_

_Detestaba escuchar sus risas, y detestaba aquel momento. Suspiró para calmarse. -¿No puedes esperar otro día?_

_Sora negó con su cabeza de manera inocente. –Quiero dártelo ahora._

_-¿Qué es?- preguntó con prisa. _

_Sora, aun apenada, sacó la carta y el chocolate de su bolsillo lentamente. Los miró detenidamente antes de ofrecérselos, entonces cerró sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa atravesando su rostro._

_Taichi sólo estaba ahí inmóvil, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Sora abrió un ojo para comprobar que él aun siguiera ahí, y en efecto lo estaba, pero no tomaba su obsequio._

_-Es para ti, Tai._

_El chico, aun sorprendido, no tenia idea de que hacer. –… En verdad, no tenías que hacerlo –dijo finalmente con molestia._

_-Es que quería mostrarte que te quiero mucho. _

_-¡Taichi, nos vamos!_

_Entre esas emociones en un día había llegado a sus límites de paciencia. No estaba procesando nada como debía. –Dámelo otro día._

_Sora estaba confundida. – ¿Pero por que no mejor te lo llevas?_

_-No puedo._

_-¿Puedo ir contigo? Dijiste que pasarías conmigo este verano. _

_-Ahora no._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No puedes venir, eres una niña. _

_-Entonces ven tú conmigo._

_-¡Tai!_

_Apretó sus puños harto. Miró la carta que reposaba en las manos de Sora, y miró a su grupo de amigos. Era capaz de entender que Sora estaba alegre por ese verano, pero él también tenía derecho a disfrutarlo. Negó con su cabeza delicadamente. _

_-Lo siento, Sora. –Entonces apartó las manos de la pelirroja mientras se iba para no regresar._

_Rechazó todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, en pocas palabras._

_Sora se quedó ahí, paralizada. No es que fuera la primera vez que Tai quería fingir que ella no existía, sino que él jamás fue tan sincero y frío al respecto. Eso dolió demasiado. _

_Volteó mecánicamente hacia el grupo de chicos que se alejaban entre risas. Y a Tai… abandonándola de nuevo. Estaba incrédula, y esto era lo más triste del caso, que no lo vio venir._

_Tal vez no se había esforzado lo suficiente, quería creer en razones que no tuvieran que ver con que Tai era el problema, porque era mucha coincidencia que el problema siempre fuera ella. _

_Coincidencia que Tai se avergonzara de ella frente a sus amigos, cuando él juraba que no era así, o cuando él intentaba evitarla con las mismas excusas de siempre. Cuando le decía que podían hablar donde fuera, excepto en la escuela, donde tenía que conformarse con mirarlo solamente, y ahora, que se había armado de valor… Pero esta vez tuvo la agudeza para comprobarlo por si misma. No estaba siendo justo, nunca lo fue realmente._

_Las lágrimas no se demoraron mucho tiempo. Ya estaba cansada de nunca ser suficientemente importante para tener el tiempo de Tai por sobre alguien mas. No entendía por que él quería evitar a toda costa que el mundo supiera de su amistad. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Era tan atento con ella cuando estaban solos, tanto que llegó a enamorarse. ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaban al estar alguien presente? Por eso muchas veces deseaba que sólo fueran ellos dos en todo el mundo, que su burbuja no se reventara cuando había alguien más. Pero eso nunca pasaría, lo sabía y era hora de aceptarlo._

_Arrugó ligeramente su carta sin destinatario con sus puños. Ahora sólo podía ver como sus lágrimas caían en el sobre cruelmente, cuando lo que esperaba era verla en manos de su amigo. Pero se equivocó. Taichi Yagami no era su amigo, y ese sobre no tenía razón por la cual existir._

_Entonces esa tristeza se convirtió en enojo, y ese enojo en un pésimo inicio de verano. Pero si algo quedaba claro es que Taichi ya no significaba nada en su vida… ya no lo merecía… _

_

* * *

_

La frescura de aquella mañana daba un aspecto limpio y perfecto para iniciar un día, que cualquiera podía predecir que sería uno bueno, sin duda. Las cosas marchaban como deberían, y para él eso era una lástima. La rutina comenzaba, el verano se acabó.

Aunque debía admitir que estaba emocionado, es decir, lo peor de ese día fue levantarse tan temprano, y además, no sólo entraría de nuevo a clases, sino a una nueva escuela, un nuevo nivel en la secundaria de Odaiba.

Sabía que sería genial sólo al principio; como no todos los años se cambia de escuela al menos aprovecharía todo lo que esta tuviera, y la idea que mas le emocionaba era la de entrar al equipo de futbol, claro.

El tren paró su marcha en la estación que estaba esperando. Suspiró deseando que el tiempo fuera tan lento como él.

Con la dificultad que representaba bajar del tren, Taichi se dirigía a las escaleras que lo sacarían de ese túnel. En el transcurso distinguió pequeños grupos de estudiantes que también comenzarían el nuevo año.

Afuera el clima era genial, tanto como para tener algo mejor que hacer que ir a la escuela, pero bien no podía decir que había desperdiciado sus vacaciones. Generalmente son de lo mejor cuando las pasa con amigos, los cuales ya esperaba ver después del descanso.

Entonces realizó lo cerca que estaba ya del recinto, así parecía mas grande. Dio un respingo al ver a todos esos estudiantes con el uniforme de chaqueta verde, puesto que no le agradaba mucho.

Entró a los jardines frontales de la escuela, donde veía y oía el bullicio perfectamente. Suspiró para dirigirse hacia adentro, para explorar un poco el nuevo plantel.

-Voy a quedarme ciego –Exclamó una voz bastante conocida. Volteó a su derecha y encontró a Ishigo, que lo miraba sorprendido. –Yagami, ¿acaso te duchaste?

Taichi rió mientras llegaba a su lado y golpeaba amistosamente su hombro. –Eso parece. ¿Cómo estuvo tu descanso?

-Maravilloso, fue una locura despertar al día siguiente con la noticia de que tenía que entrar a la escuela, pero no esta tan mal. ¡Mira cuantas lindas chicas!

El castaño miró a su alrededor sin sorprenderse mucho. –Si.

-Dime cual te gusta, y veré si puedo conseguírtela –Anunció el pelinegro con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tal vez después.

Ishigo exhaló. –Yagami, en todos estos años no te he visto interesado en ninguna chica, y espero de todo corazón que eso no tenga nada que ver con lo que me imagino.

-¡Claro que no! –dijo Tai, con el entrecejo fruncido. –Es sólo que acabamos de entrar.

-Si, bueno. Vamos con los demás idiotas, ni siquiera nos han visto.

Ambos se dirigieron detrás de una arboleda que rodeaba el camino de la entrada. Se saludaron mientras hacían el conteo de quien era el que faltaba, y quien era el que se había ido definitivamente.

Entre charlas amenas y sin mucho sentido, repentinamente toda la escuela se silenció mientras la atención se volvía hacia el rubio que apenas se distinguía entre la multitud. El tipo que no necesitaba gritar para ser el centro de atención; de hecho, sólo tenía que aparecerse en cualquier sitio para parar el tráfico.

Portaba el saco verde como cualquier otro estudiante, pero sin embargo, y de alguna manera, lograba destacarse. Ese caminar de chico rebelde ahogaba gritos en las chicas que tan sólo murmuraban entre ellas mientras lo devoraban con la mirada. Y él parecía tan despreocupado que incluso ignoraba todo aquello.

Era patético; las chicas prácticamente babeaban sobre sus cuadernos mientras sus ojos cobraban vida sólo para seguirle el paso a ese chico. Incluso sus amigos sonreían de manera estúpida al verlo aproximarse.

-Ishida es genial –Murmuró un chico que usaba lentes, entre los amigos de Taichi.

El castaño bufó. -¿Qué tiene de especial un tipo rubio que se cree la gran mierda? –Masculló.

-Tal vez porque que es rubio y se cree genial por que lo es –Opinó Ishigo, sorprendiendo a Tai. –No sé por qué lo detestas, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-¿Y tú si?

-Pues obviamente, ¿con quien creías que te reemplazábamos?

Tai se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no importaba. –Igual no necesito conocerlo.

Los demás siguieron hablando acerca de incluir a Matt en su grupo. Lógicamente el tema era una patada en el hígado para Tai. Sí conoció a Yamato, por eso estaba seguro de lo que decía. Él no era más que un egoísta idiota que no seguía sino sus razones. Siempre él, y lo peor de todo era que el mundo alimentaba su ego; que tonto al pensar que sería diferente en Secundaria, de hecho, era peor. No dudaba que ahora Yamato fuera incluso más egoísta, y no podía hacer nada para que sus amigos dejaran de considerarlo como otro más.

La campana sonó y fue lo que detuvo los pensamientos negativos del castaño. Ishigo apoyo su mano en el hombro de Tai.

-No te pongas celoso, Yagami; nadie te quitara tu fama de "Goleador". Siempre estarás en mi equipo.

Taichi sonrió sin remedio y el grupo se adentró al plantel.

Como se esperaba, el edificio parecía estar a punto de desbordarse por tanta concurrencia; apenas todos podían caminar lo suficiente para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Era una costumbre desde el quinto año que él esperara siempre al último momento para entrar a su clase, pero justo a tiempo. La multitud empezaba a dispersarse y a vaciar los pasillos, cosa que Tai contemplaba desde las escaleras donde estaba parado. Cuando fue suficiente tiempo para haber visto su horario y grabarse el número del salón de su primera clase, se dirigió hacia ella sin mayor preocupación.

Jamás había dado un tour por esa escuela antes, de hecho, las únicas veces que la vio sólo fue por fuera. Entonces estaba perdido, y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Maldición, eran las cosas que quería evitar en su primer día.

Sacó de nuevo el papel rosado en el que estaban anotadas sus clases. Apresuradamente miraba los números de los salones esperando encontrar el suyo deprisa. Comenzaba a sentir ansias.

Afortunadamente dio con el número justo cuando la última campanada sonó. Al abrir la puerta aun sintiéndose con todo su derecho, lo primero que encontró fue a uno de sus antiguos profesores, y sin remedio, al que posiblemente más le estorbaba, y que al parecer, le seguiría estorbando.

Al voltear, el señor Fujiyama le dirigió una sonrisa que causó escalofríos en la espina de Taichi.

-Yagami, ¿así comienzas tu secundaria…?

Bueno, tenía la suficiente madurez para entender que él mismo se lo buscó…

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo todo mundo se dispersaba por la escuela y ésta parecía menos llena. Eran en verdad pocos estudiantes que preferían comer en la cafetería.

El grupo de amigos inseparables del castaño degustaban sus almuerzos mientras, como de costumbre, alguien debía ser fastidiado para mantener conversación. Y ésta vez era su turno.

-Enserio Yagami, me has superado –Reía Ishigo-. Tu primer día y ya tienes detención. A este paso me muero por saber que mas vas a hacer.

Taichi seguía comiendo sin intenciones de reír. No estaba orgulloso de sus acciones, por lo que el asunto no le hacia nada de gracia.

-¿Lo haces a propósito? –Entró otro chico castaño, Makoto, preguntando inocentemente. –Es decir, Fujiyama busca cualquier escusa para estar tras de ti. ¿Qué le has hecho que no sepamos?

-Es que Yagami no puede superarse, es un caso perdido, y a Fujiyama no le gusta perder –Explicó Ishigo casi convenciendo a los demás. Entonces viró hacia su amigo -. Eso, o le gustas.

Nadie evitó reír. Taichi siempre consideró que sus amigos podían ser algo graciosos a veces, siempre y cuando no fuera él la victima de los arranques reflectivos de Ishigo.

-Lástima que tu ingenio no dé más que eso. Y dices que yo soy un caso perdido.

-Adelante, cuéntale a Fujiyama.

Las risas duraron más de lo que podía soportar. Con esos amigos, hasta Yamato parecía una mejor opción. Al menos ese idiota hablaba muy poco. Cuando pensó que lo mejor era retirarse de esa mesa, Makoto dijo algo más sensato.

-Chicos, vayamos a las listas de deportes a ver si aun hay vacantes para el equipo.

Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Secundó a Makoto mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos en dirección a la entrada principal.

Se habían acercado al mural donde colgaban las hojas con todos los deportes disponibles en el plantel. Parecía que el alumnado apenas si había notado las listas, puesto que las firmas no llenaban ni la mitad de las hojas.

Taichi encontró la que desde un principio buscaba, y esta era la más popular al parecer. Puso su nombre al terminar de leer con quienes compartiría la cancha este año. Después algunos de sus amigos firmaron también.

-Ahora que tengo oportunidad, probaré suerte en béisbol –Anunció un compañero.

Tomi, el más pequeño de aquel grupo, veía con interés la lista de futbol americano. Ishigo lo notó y tenía que opinar al respecto.

-¿No encuentras la lista de Ajedrez? Ésta es la de futbol americano –Dijo enfatizando el encabezado de aquella hoja.

-Olvídalo –Opinó Tai. –Tú eres el cerebro; van a asesinarte en ese selectivo.

-Sólo veía –Dijo el pequeño sonrojado.

El tiempo de descanso había acabado, como anunciaba el timbre. La mayoría de los chicos tenían una clase diferente, pero esta vez Ishigo y Taichi compartirían una.

Ambos se dirigían al laboratorio de Química. Ishigo mencionaba todos los atributos de las chicas que se le cruzaban, y Taichi lo ignoraba sutilmente. Cuando por fin llegaron al salón, el profesor los interceptó.

-¿Nombres?

Los chicos respondieron conforme. Taichi miraba alrededor aburrido, y lo único que veía era el salón parcialmente lleno, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron abruptamente en una sola persona.

Increíble, en verdad lo era. Detrás de la mesa de laboratorio, cerca de la esquina, se encontraba alguien a quien jamás imaginó volver a ver, tanto así que ya se había olvidado de ella, hasta ahora. Por eso fue brutal la coincidencia.

Sora Takenouchi sonreía a su amiga al lado suyo. Si no reconociera ese corto y rojo cabello ni esa sonrisa, juraría que era otra persona. Es decir, lucía femenina y esbelta con su uniforme ajustado, recordaba jamás haberla visto con una falda antes, y no se veía nada mal; notó que su rostro no había cambiado en gran medida, pero aun así era mas bonita de lo que recordaba. Fueron sus ojos los que no habían cambiado en absoluto, los que le dieron la seguridad de estar viendo a la misma persona que imaginaba, pero aún mejor.

Dios, la encontraba irreconociblemente hermosa. Parecía no tener nada que ver con aquella pequeña marimacho que conoció hace años. ¿De verdad alguien podía cambiar a tal extremo?

Hacia años que no compartía un salón con Sora.

-¡Yagami! –La molesta voz de su maestro lo sacó de su encanto. También pudo escuchar a Ishigo reír de nuevo.

-¿Si?

El profesor suspiró. –Tome asiento junto a Okada, mesa ocho –Entonces apuntó a Ishigo con su pluma y le dijo: -. Komamura, mesa cuatro con Takenouchi Sora.

La aludida viró su vista al escuchar su nombre. Taichi no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron. La pelirroja no daba crédito a sus ojos, pero no pudo pensarlo mucho; su nuevo compañero, Ishigo, se acercaba sonriente y notablemente sorprendido.

-¿La misma Takenouchi? ¡Qué mundo tan pequeño!

Sora intentó sonreír, y difícilmente lograba mantener a sus ojos enfocados en una sola cosa.

–Increíble –Murmuró ella con dificultad.

Taichi tomaba asiento donde le correspondía, sin poder dejar de ver a la pareja que conformaban su mejor amigo… y su ex mejor amiga, la misma que había negado y rechazado.

Cuando la clase ya tenía que comenzar, aún no asimilaba el impacto de aquel encuentro. Y conforme la clase fue avanzando, le comenzaba a molestar el hecho de que Sora no había volteado hacia atrás para nada. ¿Es que no sentía curiosidad, o no estaba sorprendida? Sólo lograba verla reír de vez en cuando por causa de Ishigo, pero parecía haberse olvidado de que él estaba ahí. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ya se había olvidado de su amistad?

No pudo concentrarse en casi toda la clase. A mitad de esta, Ishigo volteó hacia atrás, y cerciorándose de que el maestro no estuviera viendo, le lanzó una nota a Tai.

El castaño la recogió del suelo discretamente; estaba ansioso por saber que tenía que decirle. La abrió como si su vida dependiera de eso y la leyó.

Otra sorpresa.

"_Espero que ya no estés interesado en Takenouchi. Veamos que fue lo que dejaste ir"_


	2. Bajo Control

Había decidido dejar pasar unas cuantas semanas, por lo mismo; debía dejar que todo fluyera natural y que pasara todo el tiempo que se necesitaba. Vamos, no podía culparla de no hablarle al instante, es decir, habían pasado unos años y generalmente en un reencuentro no se sabe qué decir o como actuar, y tal vez Sora se había vuelto mas tímida. Él era un caballero; además: ¿Cuánto más podría tardar?

Eso pensó las primeras dos semanas. Después, estaba más que desesperado.

Por eso planeó una estrategia… De hecho dos: Robaría uno de sus libros y fingiría haberlo encontrado, para iniciar conversación. Sino daba resultado, con ayuda de uno de sus contactos haría que en los próximos proyectos de Ciencia quedaran emparejados.

Tal vez eso sería suficiente para retomar su amistad.

* * *

En el receso todo el grupo de amigos estaban reunidos en los jardines del plantel. Muchos comían sus almuerzos mientras otros se quejaban de sus agendas. Después, los gruñidos quejumbrosos de Ishigo llamaron la atención de todos. El chico venía con los brazos repletos de libros, que dejó caer con molestia a los pies de Taichi.

―Tengo tarea como para toda una vida ―se quejó. ―. No podré quedarme a las prácticas.

Taichi fingía interés mientras terminaba de comer su sándwich. Al no notar mucho apoyo, Ishigo agregó:

―Pero no es tan malo. Sora Takenouchi se ofreció a ayudarme con Algebra I.

Súbitamente sus ojos se posaron con fiereza en él._ Hijo de… _Imperceptiblemente tomó aire, sacudió su uniforme y se levantó a la altura de su _amigo_.

―Supongo que ahora seré la estrella del equipo ―objetó con altanería. ―. Si no puedes mantener un promedio estable, no podrás estar en el equipo.

No dolió tanto. Ishigo se encogió de hombros. ―Tal vez me decida por otro con menos exigencias. Tenis, por ejemplo.

Todos los conocidos fruncieron el entrecejo. Tai rió.

―Bueno, cada quien.

La discusión daba para más. Ishigo estuvo a punto de replicar pero fue interrumpido por otro chico.

―¡Oigan, chicos! ― llamó el pequeño Tomi. ―, lo único que han hecho estas primeras semanas ha sido pelear en su mayoría. ¿Qué les pasa?

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos chicos había notado tal comportamiento. Los dos se miraron extrañados; Ishigo apartó su vista.

―Es cierto, Yagami. ¿Qué te sucede?

El castaño pestañeaba mas sorprendido. No sabía por que le había ganado rencor a Ishigo.

―Ya no me interesa mucho el fútbol, así que ya no tienes competencia. Voy mal en mis promedios y tú no. Tienes todo, ¿por qué diablos te empeñas en llevarme la contra? ―dijo sonando muy seguro e inquisidor.

Taichi sabía que Ishigo era buen mentiroso, y tenía el don de poner a todos de su parte. Pero lo que era cierto, era que Taichi quería explotar a cada provocación. ¿Provocación de qué?

No contestó, no sabía qué.

―¿Es por Takenouchi?

―¡No! ―Incluso, contestó antes de que él terminara de decir "Takenouchi". Todos lo observaban por tal exaltación mientras el intenso color rojo en su cara no hacía más que perjudicarle.

―¿Takenouchi Sora esta aquí? ― preguntó Makoto. ―¿La chica que acosaba a Tai en la escuela Elemental?

―Sip ― Afirmó Ishigo.

―¿Y acosa a Tai de nuevo?

Taichi estaba a punto de replicar que nunca fue acoso, entre otras cosas, pero sus pensamientos hicieron corto circuito con su boca y no dijo nada coherente hasta que Ishigo mejor explicó.

―No, y al parecer eso es lo que le molesta a nuestro Taichi.

―¿Pero no la odiaba?

―¡Ya basta! ― pudo articular. ―¡No me gusta Sora Takenouchi, no me acosaba… y nunca la odie!

Ishigo rió por lo bajo. ―Nadie nunca dijo que te gustara.

Oh, tal vez omitió eso. Se notó que el castaño fue capaz de calmarse, al menos por fuera, ya que por dentro la sangre volvía a galoparse en su cara.

―¿Ahora es así de bonita? ― Volvió a inquirir Makoto, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

El al parecer ex jugador de futbol sonrió, dirigiéndose a Tai. ―Escucha, no es mi culpa que, después de todo, hayas terminado por fijarte en ella; además de que tardaste bastante en darte cuenta. Debes saber que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama.

Sus reacciones le habían confirmado que, de hecho, el tema de Sora lo ponía sensible… O tal vez la estúpida actitud de "Yo sé todo" de Ishigo.

―Estoy seguro que no es eso ―dijo, en una de esas pocas veces en las que se detenía a pensar para dar una buena respuesta. ―; es sólo que estoy harto de que todos piensen que entre ella y yo hubo algo. ¡Simplemente supérenlo!

Los otros tres se miraron unos a otros. La reputación de Sora y Taichi era cosa del pasado, juego de niños. Todos lo habían olvidado, pero era el hecho de que la chica en cuestión había decidido aparecer lo que los hacia revivir recuerdos que eran divertidos, al menos para ellos. La determinación y molestia de Taichi les hizo pensar que en verdad ya no importaba. Aunque Ishigo creía tener derecho a dudar.

―De acuerdo. Lo siento, amigo ―Se disculpó Ishigo, como si nada.

Tai asintió. El receso terminó dos segundos después, y todos se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y marcharse a sus respectivas clases.

El castaño estaba conforme con como había dejado claras las cosas, pero no quitaba el hecho de que había mentido. Si le importaba la pelirroja, ¡pero sólo como amiga! Si ella creía que él había olvidado todos los buenos momentos, estaba muy equivocada. De alguna manera, quería compensarla, es decir, sabía que había sido un patán en esos tiempos, pero quería que entendiera que era sólo un niño, y bueno, una mujer no puede estar enojada por algo sumamente comprensible.

Por su parte, Ishigo no demostraba arrepentimiento. De hecho, sólo se cansó de molestar a Taichi. No era tan tonto como para no notar el extraño interés de Tai en Sora; además, estaba en todo su derecho de cortejar a la pelirroja, después de todo, sería sólo Tai quien siempre se vería mal. Sora no parecía nada interesada en el castaño, lo cual le beneficiaba.

Diablos, y él que había olvidado decirle por qué era mejor Tenis…

* * *

El silbato sonó fuerte gracias a los potentes pulmones del entrenador, indicándoles a todos que Educación Física comenzaba con todo.

Sobre el suave piso, la tarea de todos los chicos de la clase era quemar las calorías de sus almuerzos con abdominales, a cada silbatazo que los hacia moverse deprisa.

Para Taichi nunca fue gran cosa, siempre fue excelente en deportes; pero a Makoto si le costaba mas trabajo.

―Entonces hace cuatro años que no sabías de ella ―Terminó por entender el castaño más débil.

―Si.

―¿Y que piensas hacer respecto a ella? ―Inquirió con falta de aire.

Taichi lo pensó en el tiempo que le costo hacer al menos tres abdominales. ―Quiero hablar con ella; ya sabes, preguntarle como le ha ido.

―De hecho deberías ―opinó Makoto ―, supongo que eso es lo que mas la hace enojar. Ellas siempre quieren que nosotros tomemos la iniciativa.

Taichi miró raro a Makoto por un rato, no se veía una persona que tuviera mucho conocimiento acerca del sexo femenino. Y eso que él tenía una hermana. ―Tal vez es cierto.

―¿No te gusta?

―Ya dije que no ―comentó Taichi con tono seco. ―; sólo quiero estar bien con ella.

―¿Pero por qué la rechazabas antes?

Que mal. ¿Acaso eran sus pecados los únicos que dejaban marca? ―No lo sé, era una niña, y no se veía bien con todos nosotros.

―A mi no me hubiera importado ―suposo ―¿Y alguna vez llegaste a estar con ella, pasando el rato?

_Sólo siempre__ que nadie estuviera cerca_, pensó. No sabía si debía confiárselo. ―A veces.

―¿Y era agradable?

No era mucho lo que arriesgaba afirmándolo. De hecho, recordó con nostalgia los momentos que pasaban, incluso extrañándolos. ―Si, y supongo que aun lo es ― aseguró casi ―. Preguntas mucho.

Makoto gruñó con el regaño. Pero después de todo era su naturaleza.

―¿Qué harás?

Taichi lo miró con los ojos achicados; el otro chico sonrió. ―Es la última.

Entonces dejó salir un suspiro, que había sonado demasiado soñador. Rogó por que el otro no lo haya escuchado, y de hecho no lo hizo. ―Ya veré.

―No creo que sea tan difícil como para pensarlo tanto.

Su actitud comenzaba a espantarle, y le hacía ver que sus planes eran tan infantiles como cuando tenía la edad en la que todo lo referente a Sora empezó. Él tenía razón, y se preguntaba desde cuando había escondido ese ingenio.

―No tienes problemas para hablar, ¿no?

Tai sonrió. ―Tranquilo, es lo único que puedo hacer para que funcione.

Pero aun estaba lo suficientemente inseguro como para actuar conforme a como se supone que debía. ¿Y si estaba enojada? ¿Y si no quería saber de él? ¿Y si terminaba con Ishigo?

Bueno, tenía claro que no lo sabría a menos que no se arriesgara. Así que debía obrar rápido.

Los ejercicios básicos habían terminado, y ahora todos tenían que salir al campo.

Taichi se levantó, cuando recordó gracias a Ishigo, que él mismo tampoco era un genio si se trataba de Matemáticas. Además, sería como una pequeña venganza.

_Con que Algebra I, eh…_

* * *

Faltaban menos de dos minutos para que las clases siguieran el curso después del descanso. Y esos eran sino los mas valiosos del juego que estaba debatiendo la victoria de uno de los dos equipos. Equipos de futbol.

Ahora Daisuke era el dueño del balón; tenía que pensar rápido. Corrió como relámpago a través de la cancha directo hacia la portería contraria. Ya veía su gol de desempate, estaba demasiado cerca como para fallar.

Logró burlar a dos de sus contrincantes, apartándolos de su camino. Había llegado al límite, y era hora de jugárselo todo. Se detuvo al menos lo suficiente como para levantar su pierna y patear el balón con todo lo que tenía. Incluso tuvo tiempo de sonreír.

Súbitamente, su momento de gloria se vio frustrado antes de tiempo. Como si hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, pudo apreciar perfectamente la rubia cabellera y la silueta que se deslizaba a sus pies, arrancando el balón de su control y enviándolo tan lejos que ya nada podría hacerse.

El juego acabó, de una manera que detestaba. No había tiempo para una revancha.

Takeru se levantó con normalidad, limpiándose la suciedad de su ropa. Todos los chicos una vez emocionados, ahora dejaban el campo con la decepción y el alivio marcados en sus rostros.

―Ni modo; así es el juego ―dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Todos avanzaban, excepto Daisuke. Se había quedado en la misma posición como si no creyera su fracaso. Takeru lo miró a unos pasos de distancia, y decidió regresar al lugar a ver qué pasaba con el chico.

―Buen juego. ¿Te quedarás ahí parado?

No contestó, sólo miró con indiferencia.

Ese Takaishi, el tipo que tanto odiaba ver. Le arrebató una vez más otro que pudo haber sido un gran momento en su vida.

―¡Estuve tan cerca! ―Exclamó con ira.

―Fue un empate, estuvo bien.

―Claro que no; empatar fue lo peor del juego ―se quejó mientras por fin avanzaban.

―Lo que pasa es que no sabes perder ―objetó con seguridad.

―Y tú siempre quieres tener razón ― replicó el moreno. Takeru se encogió de hombros. ―. ¿Por qué ahora juegas con nosotros? ―dijo más como otra queja.

―Me parece divertido probar todos los juegos. No me conformo con uno.

Daisuke no hizo la pregunta para que le echara en cara lo buen atleta que era, pero generalmente el rubio no entendía sus indirectas, y eso también le enloquecía.

―Además, creo que soy tan bueno como tú en el soccer.

Daisuke soltó una carcajada. ―Vamos, no eres tan bueno. He notado en el juego de hoy que usas bastantes de mis movimientos, así que eso no es ser bueno para nada.

Takeru lo analizó. ―Si tú eres tan bueno… ¿por qué empatamos?

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, para aparecer en el del multi-jugador con más orgullo. Deseaba que sus planes de irse a Francia resultaran ser ciertos.

No le importó acelerar el paso y dejarlo más atrás. Takeru lo siguió sin ponerle mucho entusiasmo a la tarea. Ambos entraron al salón con segundos de diferencia, y Daisuke rápidamente se dirigió a un lugar en específico.

―¡Hola Kari! ―saludó a la castaña, que devolvió el gesto.

Hikari se encontraba organizando sus cuadernos y plumas para la clase, como hacía casi siempre. El intrépido castaño posó una de sus manos sobre el escritorio de la chica, desacomodando unas pocas cosas. Ella sólo sonrió.

―¿Sabes? La pasamos bien el la plaza el otro día, y me preguntaba si quisieras que volviéramos a salir un rato.

Kari asintió alegre. ―Tienes razón, fue un momento agradable. ¡Takeru! ―llamó aun manteniendo su sonrisa. ―Daisuke piensa que deberíamos salir, y yo también de hecho. No hemos organizado nada durante el verano, y me gustaría que nos reuniéramos todos.

La quijada del chico con goggles casi tocaba el suelo. ¿Salir… todos juntos? ¿Con Takeru? No, definitivamente esa no era su idea principal, sino una cita con Hikari, solamente. Ahora el asombro se convertía en enojo, al ver al rubio acercarse contento.

―Me parece genial. ¿Qué tal este fin de semana?

―Bien.

―No, Kari… yo me refería a… a…

Hikari lo miraba ahora con preocupación. ―¿A qué te referías?

¿Cómo podía contradecir alguna idea que saliera de los labios de Hikari? ¿Y cómo oponerse a sus deseos?

―A nada, ¡no importa! ―dijo con ánimo. Al menos tendría otras oportunidades.

―Invitaré a mi hermano, seguro también querrá venir.

Takeru asintió pensativo. Le gustaría llevar a su hermano, pero no sabia si él querría.

―Yo le avisaré a Yolei ―avisó en su lugar.

Eso fue suficiente para el chico de cabello picudo. ―¡No! Arruinas mi cita… ¡digo! reunión con Hikari y los demás, y ahora quieres traer a esa loca. No lo permitiré.

En realidad, Yolei era una buena amiga de Hikari y Takeru, y sería una ofensa no incluirla en planes en los que merecía estar. Pero demandaba muy poco esfuerzo hacer cambiar de opinión a Daisuke.

―Creo que no sería una reunión divertida si no estamos todos juntos ― explicó Kari. ―. Vamos, no puede ser tan mala contigo.

Los ojos suplicantes de Hikari doblegaban incluso el carácter más inflexible que existiera. Además, ya había mencionado lo suave y dulce que intentaba ser con esa linda chica para conseguir al menos que lo considerara como una futura opción en cuanto a temas románticos y de pareja tratara.

―Está bien, Kari. ¡Sólo bromeaba! ―mintió Motomiya, por sus buenas razones.

―¡Ya está! ―exclamó Takaishi. Poco después los demás compañeros comenzaron a llenar el salón, y Takeru pudo aprovechar cada milisegundo para cortejar un poco con Hikari, notó Daisuke.

Pronto el profesor llegó, indicándoles a todos que de una vez se sentaran.

Daisuke tomó asiento, algo alejado del de la pequeña castaña, por cierto. Los años anteriores siempre fueron básicamente vigilar cada movimiento de Hikari, y tomar cada posible oportunidad para preguntarle si quería ser su novia. A ella le hacía gracia, y él jamás se dio por vencido, pero desde que Takeru había llegado le había complicado enormemente las cosas.

Los miró por última vez, viéndose y riendo discretamente, como si hubiera pasado algo gracioso. Pero no estaba tan mal. A Daisuke le gustaba competir, especialmente con Takeru…

* * *

Después de tanto drama y demás estupideces sin sentido, al fin había tenido el tiempo para practicar algo en lo que era muy bueno, y además de que lo hacia sentir parte de algo. Sin mencionar que le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo. Pero no estaba seguro de como prefería sus victorias: Solo o con algo de compañía. Mejor que se decidiera pronto, por que su respuesta por ahora era lo primero.

Ya había terminado de cambiar su uniforme serio por el de práctica, y ya estaba listo y ansioso por ir al campo.

Al llegar ya casi todo el equipo estaba listo. Pero le desconcertó un poco el hecho de que todos estaban sentados, con notables malas caras y uno que discutía.

―No puede ser esto. La temporada esta por comenzar y la primera practica es hoy ―Oyó un quejido bastante rabioso.

Los demás mostraban estar de acuerdo en una manera que parecía ser la de aceptar la inminente derrota y fracaso de la futura temporada.

―¿Qué pasa? ―se animó a preguntar Taichi a uno de sus compañeros.

―¿Conoces a Fujiyama? ― reemplazó otro miembro diferente la pregunta del moreno.

No se oía bien. ―Sé quien es.

―¡Pues será el entrenador este año!

¿Qué acaso no le agradeció al cielo por poner el futbol y el talento en su camino como una sana manera de superar sus problemas? No debió hacerlo bien, entonces.

―¿Enserio? ―sólo pudo decir, con la pequeñísima esperanza de que fuera un malentendido.

Su respuesta más desalentadora fue ver a dicho profesor aproximándose con una enorme sonrisa y un costal de balones a su espalda. _¿Tenis, dijo Ishigo?_

―Lamento la demora chicos ―se disculpó. ―; estuve calificando algunos exámenes. Tienes que mejorar, Ainoa ―ordenó con una calma odiable, la que le hacía su reputación.

Todos los ahí presentes podían sentir el tenso ambiente que incluso podrían golpear, excepto el individuo que la provocaba.

Con suma calma y una lentitud exasperante sacó la lista nueva del equipo de su maletín.

―Entonces, profesor ―empezó uno de los mas altos. ―, ¿qué apuesta perdió para ser entrenador este año?

Fujiyama le sonrió. ―Ninguna, yo mismo me postulé.

Risillas y expresiones de sorpresa fueron el fondo para tal declaración. Tai quería irse, decir que se había equivocado de lugar y hora.

_¿Pero con el uniforme ya puesto? No tengo oportunidad._

Fingir un dolor de estómago no se oía mal. Apenas estaba a punto de levantar su mano cuando se dio cuenta que Fujiyama trabajaba más rápido que los más de 400 km. por hora a los que trabajaba su propio cerebro. Y por la manera en la que brillaban sus ojos, estaba a punto de dar un buen sermón.

―Chicos ―sin duda, comenzó. ―, quiero decirles algo antes de comenzar. Ustedes creen que para cualquier deporte solo necesitan destreza física, pero no es así. Díganme: ¿Qué le ordena qué hacer al cuerpo? ―al ver las caras de ignorancia del equipo, contestó: ―El cerebro. Para mi es importante que mis discípulos estén conectados con cada parte de su juicio también, por que es esencial que…

Genial, y el que deseaba desconectarse de su cerebro por al menos todo ese tiempo que no pensaba desperdiciar para nada.

Para el final del discurso, él y el resto de sus compañeros estaban a punto de caer sobre sus espaldas a causa del extraño y certero agotamiento emocional. Y aun con esa debilidad, las palabras del profesor, ahora entrenador, los hizo dirigirse al campo, a por fin, mostrar de verdad que no necesitaban mucho cerebro.

###

El selectivo al que con tanto entusiasmo había jurado asistir acababa de terminar, dejándolo con secuelas de las que no estaba muy orgulloso, y bajando su pasión por ese deporte a niveles casi nulos.

Al menos creía dar por terminado aquel fatídico día, sin esperar nada mejor.

Pero casi al salir del edificio se encontró con Sora Takenouchi, ¡sola! Pero se detuvo un momento, ¿debía actuar ya, tan pronto?, esa entre otras preguntas que despertaron su cerebro a mil.

Como dijo Makoto, ellas quieren que ellos tomen la iniciativa.

La verdad, le asustaba el hecho de confiar en alguien a quien jamás había visto cerca de una chica siquiera, pero no pudo hacer nada por que a la par que pensaba, iba caminando hacia la pelirroja.

―¿Sora? ― se atrevió a llamarla, arrepintiéndose al instante de verla sorprendida.

Ella estaba un poco pasmada. Volteó hacia ambos lados como si no pudiera darse cuenta de que obviamente, la estaba llamando a ella.

Tai estaba a punto de mejor darse la vuelta, cuando miró que la chica, a pesar de todo, le sonrió. Directo a él.

―Hola… Tai ―Saludó con algo de dificultad, también dudando un poco. Pero el hecho de que ella aun supiera su nombre elevó su seguridad hasta las nubes.

Después de buscar por todos lados un buen tema con el cual empezar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada. No era cualquier cosa, tenía que expresar que le interesaba ahora, sin exagerar, pero sin que se viera muy despreocupado tampoco. Y Makoto no dijo nada al respecto.

―¿Cómo has estado? ― dijo sin pensar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una buena pregunta.

―Bien, en realidad ― Tai pudo apreciar que dio en el clavo, pues ella se veía mas relajada. ―¿Y tú?

―Me ha ido bien ― mintió. ―, ya sabes, a pesar de las exigencias del nivel.

―Qué bien.

Incluso él sabia que no era buena idea traer un poco del pasado, ni siquiera sugerirlo. Pero si tenía un poco de curiosidad de lo que ella había hecho.

―Es raro, hace años que no hablaba contigo ― Sora asintió haciendo una mueca que Tai no pudo ver. ―, a pesar de estar de nuevo en la misma escuela.

A la chica se le notaban pocas ganas de hablar del tema. ―Bueno, me he estado adaptando aquí.

―Sí, lo sé; es en verdad otra cosa. Pero hay muchas caras familiares ―Sora estuvo de acuerdo. ―. En fin, ¿por qué tuviste que quedarte después de escuela?

―Uhm, hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto de literatura ―comentó Sora mostrándole la carátula del libro en sus manos.

El castaño estaba en verdad contento, se notaba a cada expresión. Decidió sin pensar retenerla un rato más, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, aunque así parecía ser desde el principio.

Todo lo que había especulado las últimas semanas había resultado ser falso, ya ni siquiera le importaba que ella le confirmara ciertas interrogantes. Pero algo que tal vez si pudo notar, es que ya no era lo mismo, quizás por el paso del tiempo, o la nueva etapa por la que pasaban, abarcando casi todos los sentidos. Pero tenían en común el haberse conocido.

―¿Cómo está Hikari? ―recordó preguntar.

―Está bien ―contestó sin darle importancia. Sora sonrió.

―Hace poco me encontré con Joe.

―¿Quién es Joe?

―¿No lo recuerdas? ―exclamó ella sorprendida. Taichi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar, para no verse tan mal.

Pero no lo logró. ―No mucho.

―Joe Kido, el chico del campamento, un año mayor.

―Oh, ya lo recuerdo. Buena persona; ¿está aquí?

―Si. Es un alumno ejemplar ― declaró. Poco después elevó su vista al cielo, el cual se tornaba cada vez más anaranjado, cosa que ya era tarde. ―. Ya tengo que irme, Tai.

No pudo evitar decepcionarse. Había aun muchos temas de los cuales quería hablar. ―¿Tan pronto?

―Si, lo siento. Tengo práctica de Tenis temprano.

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares. Tai suspiró, dándose por vencido. ―Si, es tarde.

Llegó un momento algo incómodo, en el que ninguno de los dos supo como despedirse. Sora miraba al suelo en busca de algo que seguro no encontraría ahí.

Tai se acercó un poco más. ―Entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Sora afirmó contenta. ―Hasta entonces.

―Me alegra que estemos bien ― Terminó él por decir, con una mirada realmente sincera.

La pelirroja jugaba con su cabello, intentando disimular el leve sonrojo. Entonces ambos tomaron caminos opuestos, para dirigirse a sus respectivas moradas.

Taichi miró detrás de si para comprobar que la pelirroja ya había salido de su alcance de vista, y así fue. La sonrisa no se podía ir de su rostro, estaba bastante complacido de tener las cosas bajo control ahora.

Pero si bien la sonrisa no se podía ir, si podía _esfumarse_.

Cierta incógnita había invadido su cabeza, pero por la razón de que al parecer tenía la respuesta. Y rogaba que no fuera así.

Ya sabía que no alcanzaría a Sora, y eso era bastante malo. Además era un asunto que para ella, podría ser estúpido, pero para él era casi el fin del mundo. Ishigo no cambiaria el futbol, a menos que fuera por una buena razón.

_¿Sora dijo Tenis…?_

* * *

**H****ola xD. Espero que esto les haya parecido divertido, o algo positivo. Bueno, hay algo de lo que me arrepiento un poquimucho: no haber incluido a todos los digielegidos en una misma escuela, pero la verdad vi necesario el hecho de que tai y sora iniciaran una nueva etapa. Y lo otro: no haber incluido el concepto Digimon, ya saben, no haber hecho esto en UA (si significa lo que creo que significa xD. NEcesito ayuda con esto) Hace poco he querido hacer algo justo despues de adventure, pero lamentablemente ya inicie casi todo de una manera que ahora no me parece, pero a cambio, prometo hacer lo posible por incluirlos a todos de acuerdo a las bases que obtenga de la serie. No me gusta mucho inventarme mis personajes, pero lo recompensare. Esten seguros que hay lugar para todos los personajes de al menos las primeras dos temporadas (excepto Codi. Lo siento, nunca me agrado) Y ya ^^**

**Nos leemos, y gracias por sus comentarios, fue muy agradable leerlos (y lo seguira siendo)**_  
_


End file.
